


Benevolence

by scorpionsGrasp (zitaos)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zitaos/pseuds/scorpionsGrasp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska may have not been such an outstanding troll, but her heart was warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benevolence

It was a frostbitten week. The snow beautifully blanketed over the ground outside the window. It was such a marvelous winter's day and the windows shown a bright, blinding light into the house. Karkat turns his attention to a soft voice behind him as he sat in front of his computer, "Here, I just warmed up this blanket for you. Want some hot chocolate?" His body shifts as a rather lanky and fair gray skinned beauty wraps a toasty blanket around his back and shoulders. As a response, he grumbled, "You don't have to go through all this trouble, you know..." Vriska blinked and hummed before cutting through the silence with a cheerful voice. "Well, I suppose not, but I want to." She flashed a small smile and planted her lips on the side of his face before leaving to prepare two mugs of an Earthen delight. 

He sighed as he continued typing, his fingers held no feeling and slowed as the cold grabbed a hold of them. He curls his fingers against the baking quilt and pulls it close to his face, narrowing his eyes. Vriska may have not been such an outstanding troll, but her heart was as warm as the thermal fleece Karkat had held so dearly and closely.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I don't even really know what I just did so, if you want some further explanation or additional information, I don't even know what the setting is, I'm just gonna say Earth and someday during the winter if you hadn't noticed already. Well, this was done perhaps really badly, but hey, I actually had the decency to actually write something. So I'm sorry if this was extremely horrible or terribly mediocre, I'm always looking for tips on how to improve my writing in some sort of way. Oh, and I'd like to take a moment to apologize that this wasn't really Holiday themed, but let's face it, I'll probably write some more seasonal and Holiday centered shit for this ship in the future so await that. Well... you don't necessarily have to give me kudos and comments but you know comments and kudos are always appreciated so, thank you for taking the time to read this and actually give a damn about it if you gave me kudos and-or commented.


End file.
